


*insert your own closet joke here*

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Character, Closet Sex, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perry decides to take the initiative while hiding out in the mental hospital with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	*insert your own closet joke here*

“Uh, Perry….can you back up a little?” Harry asks as he glances up at Perry. Perry smirks down at him and instead moves closer, slipping a knee in between Harry’s legs, smirk growing into a full blown leer at the gasp that slips out Harry’s mouth. Perry had toyed with the idea of taking the man home with him for a few days now. Truthfully he’d been checking him out at the party before he’d know the man was the so called actor he’d be training. He’d had fantastic lips. It didn’t matter if he thought he was straight, Perry had a pretty good record with convincing and or converting straight boys if he didn’t say so himself.

“P-Perry, what are…what are you doing?” Harry stutters out, confused.  
Smirk back on his face Perry says, “You’re the one who’s trying to learn detective skills. Figure it out, chief.”  
“Are you...um, hitting on me?” Harry says in a high voice.  
“Got it on the first guess, I must be teaching you well” Perry replies and moves his hand to Harry’s neck to pull him in for a kiss. This kiss is nothing like the phony cover up kiss by the dumpsters, this one is slow and wet and Perry can feel Harry’s knees go weak. Jackpot.

Pulling back Perry doesn’t waste any time sliding to his knees and getting Harry’s belt undone. Harry is softly groaning above him, eyes blow wide with lust already. The soft light from the glazed window is giving Harry a halo of light around his hair. From his position on the floor it is just enough light to make out expression by. Sliding one hand around to rest on Harry’s ass the other working the zipper on his pants down Perry spares a moment to hope Harry isn’t too much of a moaner because he doesn’t have a spare to hand at the moment to shut Harry up with and because he isn’t fond of the idea of someone catching him in this closet. He got caught in a situation like this once before and it’s not an experience he’d like to repeat. But back to the matter at hand. Or more accurately, at mouth. He doesn’t waste time teasing Harry (that sort of thing will wait until they are back at his place) but instead opts to push Harry’s boxers down, noting the garish pattern on them, and then licking a stripe up the bottom of Harry’s dick. Harry about jumps out of his skin. “J-j-jesus Perry!” Perry spares him a look before moving his hand from Harry’s ass to his hip to keep from being spearing in the back of the throat and proceeds to start a bobbing rhythm. Harry is thankfully quiet except for a moan that might be Perry’s name whenever Perry’s tongue presses against the vein on the bottom of his cock on the up stroke. After a few minutes of this, Perry pulls back and beginning sucking on the head. Hard. Harry’s hips jerk and he throws his head back and hits a shelf which then spills it contents down upon the two of them. Luckily it’s mostly towels and TP so nothing important is hurt besides the moment. Harry is rubbing at the back of his head looking a bit dazed, dick still hanging out, leaking pre come steadily. Perry is on his haunches glaring at him. “Smooth move moron. Way to kill the moment.” The look on Harry’s face is priceless, a mix of comical horror and lust. Perry wishes he had a camera. But if he had a camera Harry’s face isn’t the only thing he’d be taking pictures of, if you know what I mean.

“You’re not going to leave me like this are you?” Harry says incredulously. “You’re the one who started this and I didn’t mean to hit my head there, obviously, but God, Perry whatever you were doing with your tongue was amazing and that must have been a gay trick because no one has ever done anything like that before and-”

Reaching up Perry slaps his hand over Harry’s mouth effectively stopping his rambling. “Stop. Talking.” And for once Harry actually listens and just nods his head. Then he does one better by sucking in one of Perry’s fingers. Perry can feel his eyes roll back in his head as the sensation travels straight to his dick. Okay, it was time to finish this.

Deciding that keeping Harry’s mouth occupied was more important that blowing him for now Perry quickly stood up completely and fumbled with his other hand to get his own pants open. Skin. He needed to be skin to skin with the man in front of him. Pulling his own dick out he quickly took Harry’s in hand as well and began stroking hard. The moan Harry let out around his fingers was heavenly. When Harry came he dropped Perry’s fingers from his mouth in favor of letting out a groan that sent shivers down Perry’s spine. But it wasn’t until Perry felt the warm fluid dripping over his hand that he came as well.

It was awkward and messy and probably the best orgasm he’s had in weeks. Well, fuck. The kid was definitely in the running for best straight boy sex Perry had ever had. And he hadn't even helped Perry out. Maybe he was getting soft, but Perry couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to take Harry home and fuck him so hard he'd feel it all the next day. Enjoying that image Perry looks up to another fine sight. Harry, still panting and staring at Perry a bit dazed so Perry decides to take the initiative and grab one of the fallen towels to clean them both up.

After tucking themselves back into their pants, Harry is still quieter than usual. He doesn’t do much else besides running a hand thru his hair but disheveled is a good look on him so Perry doesn’t protest. He’d let out a chuckle when Perry had spent time retying his tie but otherwise remained smiling, but silent. Perry at least had expected a closet joke at this point. It’s not an awkward kind of silence, but Perry is becoming more used to the rambling monologues but resolves to wait until they get out of the building at least before ruining the quiet. After a quick check to make sure the hallways are still empty, they go.

As they are leaving and Perry is dialing Harmony’s number on his cell, Harry finally ruins the afterglow by opening his big mouth, “I take it back, what I said earlier. This was the single gayest thing you’ve ever done. With me at least.” This is said with one hell of a shit eating grin and Perry doesn’t bother rolling his eyes at him and instead ops to grab his arm and pull Harry along faster glad for once of the chatter. The faster they meet back up with Harmony and then get back to his place the better.

**Author's Note:**

> My first real fic for this fandom. Also my first porny fic. DAMN IT FANDOM YOU HAVE SUCKED ME IN!  
> Prompt from the kink meme http://kinkbangmeme.livejournal.com/709.html?thread=2245 ANYTHING in that closet in the mental hospital place.


End file.
